The Final touch
by gem1990
Summary: When Logan comes back from a mission he finds Marie isn't how she though he would be. What happens when a fun day out turns disasturous for Marie? Sorry, my summary stinks.


Yay! So I have a new beta. She is awesome. Her username is Generated Anomoly

Each part of the story will be told in both Logan and Marie's POV.

Please please please leave feedback, good or bad. If it is horrible or similar to someone else's I need to know so I can stop writing it. Anyways, I have rambled enough.

Title: "The final touch" (I am not sure if I like this title)  
Genre: shipperfic?  
Universe: AU I guess. This is after X-1  
Rating: PG13  
AN: The formatting screwed up when I posted this but I tried to fix it. Sorry if it looks funny.

"Go away," Marie muttered to Jubilee as she walked alongside her in the hallway. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with people. She was tired, confused and severely irritated. For three days now she hadn't had any peace. Even her best friends, Jubilee and Kitty, were annoying her. Waiting for the guys to get back was wearing on her already fried nerves.

They had been sent out on a mission. It was kept pretty quiet, but because Marie was a junior X-man, she knew the truth. It was a search and destroy mission. It had to be utterly silent. The only ones who went were Scott, Logan and Hank. The professor had found a testing lab. Of course Logan was the first one who wanted to go. They sent Scott because he could destroy the building with minimal effort after Hank gathered all the necessary information. They were going to level the place afterwards. Sneak in, sneak out. Nobody would ever know they were there. The team had been gone for almost 36 hours already.

Faintly in the distance she heard the sound of a jet. She turned and ran down the hall. Her feet made no sound as she ran down the stairs to the hanger. She stopped and her hand went to her chest. After taking a calming breath, she felt her heart beat slowing down to a regular beat. Listening harder, she realized the jet was coming closer. With every heart beat she was growing more anxious. Finally after what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of her life, the ceiling of the hanger slid open. It was so loud that she had to cover her ears as the jet landed.

She walked around to where the door would open and waited. 'Wow, I never realized the jet made that pinging noise after it was turned off. It's rather annoying.' With a rather loud "Whoosh!" the door opened and the guys walked out. Marie could easily see the bags under Scott's eyes and noticed that the normally spry and upbeat Hank was acting rather sluggish and weary. Logan followed behind them and even though he looked the same, she could see in his eyes that he looked older, much older then he normally did. "How'd it go?" she asked them. They whirled around and looked at her, evidence of their exhaustion clear on their face.

"Mission accomplished." Scott said, before continuing to the showers. Hank raised a hand in acknowledgement, yawning without noticing it.

Logan nodded his head and grunted a "Hey kid."

Marie realized this probably wasn't the best time to talk, so she decided to head upstairs. Slipping into Logan's room, she went and sat in the rocking chair she'd pulled into the room last night. Pulling her legs up underneath her, she sighed and rested her head against the back of the chair. A few minutes later the door to the room opened and Logan walked in, his hair still damp from the shower. Her eyes instantly met his and he saw the confusion and irritation in them. "Sorry, I know this is your room. It's…It's just that this is the quietest room in the mansion." Recognition and a new type of weariness moved into Logan's eyes as he nodded in understanding.

"I remembered you told me once your room was sound proofed." She explained with a one shoulder shrug.

"Still got my senses, kid?" Logan questioned as he closed the door behind him and walked across the room.

"Yeah, I can't understand it. 3 days and they are still just as strong as before. They aren't even weakening. I'll see Hank later on." Logan pulled off his muscle shirt and threw it on the floor carelessly as she spoke. He sat down on the side of the bed and kicked his shoes off before flopping back.

"Come 'ere Marie. You don't have to sleep in the chair. After you get some sleep we'll go see Hank," Logan murmured sleepily. He stretched his arm out to his side, beckoning to Marie. Marie got up and silently padded across the room, crawling onto the bed. She lay down next to him and rested her head on her arm. The rushing of blood through his body and the sound of his strong heart beat slowly eased her towards sleep. Just as she was dozing off a kid shouted down the hall. Even through the soundproof wall she heard it, as if he shouted right by her ear. She jumped and growled slightly. Nuzzling her face into Logan's arm, she growled in irritation when he started shaking slightly.

Lifting her head up, she gazed through bleary eyes to see he was laughing. As soon as Logan saw her peeved expression he burst out into laughter. Marie smiled despite herself. She could count on one hand how many times she had heard him laugh. "It's so annoying, how can you get used to it?"

Logan chuckled, a low gravely sound. "I never fully did. It gets easier to sleep with the random sounds, but I don't sleep as soundly. It will get easier."

"No wonder you're always so grouchy." Marie muttered under her breath.

"Say that again?" Logan growled with mock menace. His hand curled around her neck and squeezed gently. This produced a half squeal, half laugh.

"Stop it tickles!" Marie said as she tried to squirm away. Somehow she managed to sprawl herself across his chest trying to escape from his ticklish fingers. Finally Logan stopped tickling her and she became boneless, her head coming to rest right on his chest, her ear resting above his heart. The pounding off his heart was so loud she couldn't hear anything else. Her breathing evened out right along with Logan's, and soon she was sound asleep.

**LOGAN'S POV**

The mission had gone well. The few mutants found had been alive and were released to go back home. Thankfully they were in good enough shape to drive off in the vehicles the guards and scientists were using. Scott had made sure to give them all strict instructions to get rid of the vehicles as soon as possible. There could be tracking chips in them. It had been an easy mission, but it'd been long. The team was tired as they walked down the ramp, set on showering and heading to bed.

'What's she doing here?' Logan wondered when he smelled Marie. She smelled different. She smelled wild, like she always did after she absorbed him. But that was all wrong; it had been three days since the accident. Three days since that idiot had set the boat house on fire. His heart began to race just thinking about that day.

_3 days earlier- Logan had been walking in the woods, letting his senses roam when he smelled it. He was racing towards the smell even before he had consciously thought to do so. When he got there the flames were flicking out of the windows of the boat house. Bobby, Pyro and Pete where all coughing and wheezing. Kitty was on her knees throwing up. "What happened?" Logan asked. No sooner had the words left his mouth when Marie, pulling Jubilee behind her stumbled from the burning building. The smell of charred flesh assaulted his nose. His Marie was hurt. _

_He rushed forward and grabbed her face. She winced when his hands touched her burned skin, but almost immediately he felt her mutation flare to life. It felt like his soul was being ripped from his body, but soon blissful darkness enveloped him and fell at her feet. When he woke up she was curled up next to him on his bed. A long time ago they realized he didn't do well when he woke up in a medical surrounding. _

_Once he found out what happened, he went crazy. He had broken 3 of pyro's ribs and his nose before Hank and Scott managed to pull him off of the boy. But to Pyro's credit he didn't even try to fight back. Logan had sworn to get the others too. He screamed at them and they stood there crying because they knew it was their fault. _

_Kitty had been the one to explain. "We were all hanging out. We had some candles lit around the place for light since the Prof hadn't turned on the electricity. Pyro sneezed and when he sneezed the candles burst out and the whole place started up. I barely had time to phase out of there. Pete morphed and ran out first, breaking a hole in the wall for Bobby and Pyro to follow. We though Jubilee and Rogue were with us. Right as we got out, we turned around and saw Rogue go back in. Then you were there. She must've gone back for Jubes."_

_Logan's response to her made guilt pile on the young adults. "None of you thought to help them. Pyro, you could walk through flames without any problem. Pete, they would be uncomfortable but they won't hurt you. And you, Kitty, you can phase through fire as if it was regular air. Yet none of you chose to help them. You guys can't even call yourselves good friends let alone good X-men. Because of you, Jubilee is laying in Med bay in critical care and if wasn't for Ma….Rouge's mutation, she would be in the same place. You disgust me." Then Pyro made the mistake of saying it was an accident. That was what broke Logan's self control._

"How'd it go?" She asked. 'She sounds Anxious,' He thought to himself as Scott answered. Logan grunted his greeting, agreeing mentally with Scott.

In the shower, he scrubbed away the filth of the last 2 days. He was all too ready to go to sleep. When he opened his bedroom door, he instantly smelt her. 'She musta dragged the chair in here,' He thought. He could see more anxiety creeping into her eyes as he stared. He couldn't do this to her.

They talked for a few minutes more, and then she fell asleep. As tired as he was, she needed the rest more. She wasn't used to having his mutation for long periods of time. In the past 3 years they had been living at the mansion, they'd become very close friends. She was 20 now. Everyone including themselves could see their relationship was moving from friendship, to something more, but they weren't rushing. It was a common thing for them to wake up by each other. Nightmares would wake one of them and they would search out the other. Once found they would talk together until they fell asleep in each other's comfort.

A rumbling, purring sound coming from Marie broke Logan's thoughts. 'She can't become a feral. She doesn't need this.' Logan thought sadly. 'The life of a feral is long, loud and lonely.' Suddenly Logan's heart began to race. Looking down he saw the bare skin of her face and hands resting on his shirtless chest. Pain lanced through him.

CHAPTER 1


End file.
